


Patton Knows Virgil's Secret

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, moxiety - Freeform, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Summary: Patton reveals how ticklish Virgil is [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Patton Knows Virgil's Secret

Another down day for the sides. Virgil was lazily draped across the couch with his earbuds in. Logan was in the nearby armchair engrossed in another mystery novel. Roman was taking selfies in the corner, and Patton was sat on the couch next to Virgil, looking a bit bored.

Patton had a game he wanted to play, but Virgil said he didn’t want the others to know.

But its so fun!

And what could be the harm in the others knowing?

Patton couldn’t help himself. He smiled and quickly wrapped his arms around Virgil’s midsection.

“Hm? Patton?” Virgil took out an earbud before suddenly he felt the familiar sensation of wiggling fingers at his tummy.

“P-Pahahahahatton!” Virgil erupted in happy giggles immediately. Without even thinking he let himself lay into Patton as his feet kicked and pounded on the couch. “Ehehehehehe- Pahahahat! Ihihihit tihihihickles!”

Virgil seemed to have forgotten they had an audience.

Logan looked up from his book and couldn’t help but smile. Even he had to admit, this was really cute. Virgil needed a good laugh.

It also seemed Virgil wasn’t trying to escape. Heck, he was moving closer to Patton.

“Cootchie cootchie coo, Virgil~” Patton giggled and nuzzled into Virgil’s neck and was rewarded with a loud squeal. Virgil’s shoulders shot up to protect his neck which, along with his face, was turning a delightful shade of pink.

Meanwhile Roman had put down his phone to stare in awe. His jaw was dropped and he audibly gasped at the scene unfolding before him.

It was so… adorable!

“EEP! NOHOHOT THEHEHE NAHAHAVEL! PAHAHAHATTON, YOHOU JEHEHERK!”

The other three sides jump at the sudden volume. Patton glanced over at the others and winked.

“Aw, I know you got a ticklish belly button, Virge, but can you keep it down? We have company.”

Instantly Virgil went bright red in the face and began squirming away.

“W-WHAHAT? FUHUHUCK! N-NONO S-STOHOHOP!”

“Hey! No swearing, mister.” Patton teased and let up on his tickling.

“G-guhuhuhuys! Hehehelp mehe!”

“Why? You seemed to be having fun there, giggles.” Roman grinned at the blush creeping down Virgil’s neck.

“I agree. It seemed that your eagerness to escape was triggered by the knowledge that others were watching.” Logan couldn’t help his fond smirk at his own conclusion.

“Seems somebody’s a little embarrassed.” Patton cooed into Virgil’s ear.

Poor Virgil was a flustered mess, still unable to keep himself from giggling at those tickling fingers skittering all over his torso.

“But it’s okay, Virge. No one thinks less of you. So just let yourself laugh!”

Logan and Roman quickly caught on to why exactly he was embarrassed.

“It’s quite alright, Virgil. No need to feel ashamed.”

“We’re just ecstatic to see you actually have some form of positivity in that angsty heart of yours. Even if it has to be tickled out.” Logan rolled his eyes at Roman’s comment.

“Hey kiddos, want to see how high Virgil’s voice can go?”

“DON’T DOHO IHIT!” Virgil shouted.

“All ya gotta do, is a little scratchy-scratch riiiiiiight here.” Patton grinned and used his finger nail to scratch at the side of Virgil’s belly button.

“AHAHAAAA- PAHAHAHAHAT- NAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

Logan and Roman flinched and covered their ears at the high-pitched screech emanating from their friend. Both smiled at the sight of a hysterical Virgil.

“Ehehehe- it always gets him going. My poor ticklish son.” Patton giggled and halted the tickly assault on Virgil’s belly to pull him into a hug and nuzzle his neck.

“Y-yohohohou’re sohohoho ehehehevil.”

“Quite the ruthless tickle monster if I’ve ever seen one.” Roman chuckled.

“As much as I dislike most emotion, that was undeniably adorable.”

Virgil whined and pulled his hood over his blushing face.

“Aw, kiddo, it’s okay. None of us are judging you!” Patton reassured his son and hugged him tight.

“Ticklishness is something that can’t be controlled. All of us have it since our host is ticklish.” Logan informed Virgil.

Virgil suddenly peeked up.

Ding. Idea.

“All of us?” Virgil glanced back at Patton who looked a bit nervous.

“W-whatcha thinking about kiddo?”

“Payback.” Virgil grinned and tackled Patton, tickling him ruthlessly.

Let’s just say Virgil got the payback he sought after, and Roman and Logan got to see who the two biggest tickle monsters of the mind palace were.


End file.
